When Life Interferes~*~
by Kochiyo
Summary: It is a crossover! By ~*Artemis*~ and PrincessLesse!! R
1. Default Chapter

When Life Interferes   
  
Hey all! This is the 4th ficcie! This will be my first DBZ/SM x-over. I know you will like this. (I think. I'm not sure!) I hope that you have read my others. Everyone seems to like them. lol~*~ I hope that you do end up reading them. It will totally boost my ego! So read and review this one, and I'll love you forever. I promise. R&R R&R R&R R&R  
  
Standard disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or SM, so don't sue, don't ask, and I won't tell. Or something like that. All I have is some lint, and maybe a quarter. I gotta go look.   
  
BTW~~~~ Usagi and the inner senshi are 20, the outers are 23, and Hotaru is 17  
Gohan is 20, Trunks and Goten are 19, Bra is 18 ~~~ I don't know much about her so bear with me.  
  
Rated: pg-13 (all of my fics are, I guess bein on the safe side)   
" " ~ means Talking or reference to  
' ' ~ means character's thoughts  
*~* - means great expression  
( ) ~ means author's notes  
  
This ficcie is by: PrincessLesse and my friend SoX! Read her ficcies, but this is her first one, I will be helping her, soooo... REVIEW DAMNIT!!!!!  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Prologue  
"On Today's News, The super hero "LimoNomiL" (Lye-mon-om-al) once again saved the day! A youma had attacked the train station, and he was there to save the day. On to other news..." Usagi flipped through the channels. Immensely mad at the news. Limononil was taking the Senshi's fame and glory. They would * always* get there 30 seconds after. It was as if the Senshi didn't exist anymore. But this is what she wanted, isn't it? To be a normal teenager. Usagi was glad that she didn't have to be a Senshi anymore, but what of the other senshi? They lived to protect her, what are they to do if they can't protect her? Then the phone rang. "Moshi Moshi?" "Usagi we have a new project for you! Get pictures of "LimoNomiL"! He would make the perfect headliner!" Usagi grimaced over the phone. "I'll get right on it, Mr. Lexingtion." "Good Job, Usagi."   
  
Usagi left her apartment, without her camera. She went to Jubban Park, and sat down by the lake. She cried crystalline tears for her senshi, but cursed Mamoru. He left for America, and he met someone *new *. "New my ass! That asshole was cheating on me the whole time." Usagi cursed for letting * blind* love get in her way. She wasn't even cheerful and bubbly anymore. Of course she will always be caring, open, generous, and all the happy things towards her friends, or other females. Males were another thing; Mamoru killed all her respect for men. Some of the Senshi even agreed with her.  
  
Usagi smiled at light the setting sun brought forth. She closed her eyes as the glow diminished under the rising moon. Usagi smiled openly at her home, her mother. She wished that she could live there once again. With happiness, gentle winds, soft songs in the breeze. One day life would be that perfect. One day, when peace ruled the Earth. She felt a presence next to her. She opened one eye, but couldn't see him. She tried to squint, but she still couldn't see him because of the light of the sun. She finally got a good look, and it was a male.   
  
She looked at the guy sitting next to her. He looked tired and sad for the matter. She didn't feel any sympathy though. He was a *man*, he was strong; he could handle these kind of things. She got a closer look at the man next to her. He was *very * good looking. He was 6'1", very muscular; he must work out a lot. He had black hair and half of it seemed to defy gravity. His eyes were closed at the moment, so she didn't know what color they were. She looked on in interest, just that no one could see her though.  
  
Gohan noticed that the girl next to him seem to approve. He wanted to smile, but didn't. He was in college, and yet his mother * still* made him study. He remembered her exact words,   
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"GOHAN!!! You are not to date until you have graduated. I don't need you impregnating any girls, which would cause you to not study. They would make my poor baby pay child support. You wouldn't get good grades! I forbid you to do anything of he sort WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!!"  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Gohan still cowered in fear at his mother's accusations. He was scared shitless at the time. Thank the gods his father intervened in time. He also risked a glance at the girl next to him. She was a goddess in herself. Hair spun of gold, literally, Sapphire blue eyes, finely curved body, very accented by her outfit. She was about 5'5". 'Damn, she looks hell a good!' Gohan actually smiled. This wasn't unnoticed by Usagi.  
  
She saw him smirk, and then noticed that his eyes were partly opened. She cursed at the fact that he could have seen her openly staring at him. She sat up straighter now, and he fully opened his eyes. They were twinkling with mirth and cheer. "Konninichi-wa, I'm Son Gohan." Usagi managed to answer without smiling sardonically. Every guy seemed to think that she was * available*. "I'm Tsukino Usagi. Nice to meet you, Son-san." (~~~~~Hahaha I think that is funny!) (Don't listen to her, she is just hyper.) (Shut up SoX!) (LessE, get a life!) (I have one!) (People are still reading...) (OH!! HEHEHE ^_^*, well on with the fic!) Gohan smiled a smile so much like his father's, it wasn't even funny. "It is a pleasure to have met you! We, hopefully, will meet again." "Hai, sure, we will meet again," Usagi said. "When the moon is full, we will meet again," Gohan said this, just knowing they were the right words.  
  
Usagi saw him walk off. Apparently his intentions were good, that is why she felt at ease with another male. Hopefully that is why she felt at ease. She walked back to her apartment. She took her keys out of her purse, and opened the door. It was a two bedroom apartment. The carpet was wine, and her upholstery beige. She had a couch, recliner, and a love seat. She had an Ashley coffee table, an oak dining room table that sat 4. Her kitchen was small. Considering she lived by herself. Her furnishings were all oriental style. Straw mats as place mats, Chinese screens in the living room, symbols as pictures put up everywhere. Her entertainment system that was in the living room held her 32" TV and silver stereo. It had a 3-change cd system, and a remote control. (I won't the techi stuff!) In her bedroom, she had a white down comforter with black sheets. She had goose feather pillows with two little black pillows that had symbols on them.  
  
She threw off her shoes at the door. She dropped her jacket when she stepped into the apartment. She walked to her room, striped of her clothing, put on a tight baby blue tank top, some boxers that read "Smile and the whole world smiles with you; Fart and you stand alone." (J) She climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep.   
  
The next morning Usagi woke up because the phone rang. She cursed and picked up the cordless phone by her bed. "Moshi Moshi," Usagi croakily and groggily spoke into the phone. "Tsukino Usagi! Why aren't you up doing your work?" "Ohayo to you too Rei. I'm glad you feel the need to remind me when and IF I have to go to work." "Well, Usagi.." "Usagi nothing. I'm going back to bed, I don't have classes until 12:00 p.m. I don't go to either of my jobs until later." "Usagi, it is the new year! Summer is over with, need I remind you that you spent it at that job of yours. You just had to become a famous photographer didn't you? Well at least you are getting mucho mullah!" "So, what you are saying is that I need to spend time with friends before classes?" "Absolutely!" "I'll be there in an hour."   
  
Usagi finished her shower in 15 minutes. She dried her hair in 20, and let it hang loosely down her back. It went to mid-back in length. She put on a blue sweatshirt, some tight fitting blue jeans, and was off. Usagi didn't wear make-up. She didn't feel the need to. She smiled at the animals that came up to her as she passed. She pet some of them, and a few of the owners whistled at her instead of the dogs. She plastered a fake smile and waved at them for their futile attempts. They thought that as a come on, and walked up to her. She said in the sweetest voice possible, "Leave me the Hell alone! Good day to you!" She walked off with some of them gaping at her, some of them thinking she was playing hard to get.  
  
Usagi walked up the temple steps, Rei and Makoto were waiting for her. "Ohayo Odango. I see that you are early for once. Let's celebrate." "Shut up, Rei" "I made lunch Usagi." "I'll eat some later, Mako-chan, but thank you." "Goodness is Usagi turning down food?!?!?!" Usagi turned around at the playful teasing coming from Minako. "Hello, Mina-chan. You too Ami-chan." They all smiled at each other and started to eat Makoto's food. After their brunch they went to the mall.  
  
At 11 o'clock Usagi had to get ready for class. She bid farewell to her friends, hoping that they would meet another time. She walked to her apartment to get her books, put on some different clothes, and car keys. She got into her silver convertible BMW and headed for University of Tokyo. (I wanna go there, and if I had to get a car, it would be that.) Usagi parked her car in the sophomore section. She went to her class. She opened the door, to see, none other than the guy she saw at the park yesterday. He smiled at her, and with her ill luck, the only empty seat was by him. The sad thing of it was, was that tonight was a full moon.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
End part 1  
  
So how did you like it?!?!?! R&R ppl, SoX and I both want reviews. It is HIGHLY appreciated. Believe me I would know, reviews are loved!  



	2. Truthfully

~*~When Life Interferes~*~  
Chapter 1  
  
YAy!!!! We got six reviews!!! (2 which were from us! lol, so we got 4) Totally wicked cool. So thank you people that reviewed. And just for you we will get the next part out. I can see you can already tell who she will be with. GOHAN!! (yummy!) If you read my first fic, I just went haywire over him! Sigh, but for those of you who are Trunks/Usa fans, I am thinking about writing one about him. (YAY!!!!!!)  
  
I am advertising, I hope you don't mind. If you are a Trunks/Usa fan, read Chibi Tenshi's stories. She is totally tight. So, duh, GW/SM section! jk, I did that on purpose. You know which section. Read a new author's fic in GW/SM section titled ~*~To Run or To Love~*~ If you love me, read my ficcies! ^_^* My very first one titled ~A True Destiny~ I hate Mamo-baka, so none of my stories will associate with he and Usa. Sometimes I will have him, but is usually bashing. If you like Haruka/Usa stories, I wrote one titled ~*~Only You Could Make Me Feel This Way~*~ hehehe, I'm doing many advertisements. I have one more fic by me that I would like you to R&R, it is titled ~*~What All Does This Pilot Ask For?~*~ It isn't original in the SM story line, but original in the GW.   
  
rated pg-13 for something or the other. I dunno, it might even be pg!!!!  
  
I'm not saying it! I don't have to say it! Do I look Japanese to you? I don't think so. I'm not that creative, I couldn't come up with something as tight as this. FINE! I'll say it.  
Lesse mumbles something about not owning.....? What was that? What do you not own? I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR DBZ DAMNIT! LEAVE ME ALONE THEY ALL READY KNOW!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
part 1  
  
Gohan looked at the girl, no woman, who walked into the classroom. He was surprised that she would be in this class. 'Why should you be surprised baka? It isn't like women aren't smart too!' Gohan berated himself for being a sterotype. He looked at the seat next to him, it was the only empty one left. He laughed at his fortune and her ill fortune. She sat down by him and grumbled about life. He looked at her and remembered her name. "Hello, Tsukino-san. How are you?" "Usagi is fine, I'm fine. Gomen nasi, I forgot your name." Gohan's eyes widened. He was surprised she didn't know who he was yesterday. But didn't worry about it too much. But she knowing his name and not knowing him was entirely different. "Im Son Gohan, remember me at all?" One of the girls behind them heard him say his name, even though he said it very softly. "OH MY KAMI!!!!! GOHAN IS IN OUR CLASS!!!!!"  
  
Gohan cursed because they finally figured out who he was. He came in class first, and everytime someone came in, he would bury his head in a book. He was thankful that he was in an honors class because there wasn't that many people. "Damnit, Damnit, Damnit! I let them hear me." Gohan started to mumble into his book again as tons of girls started to flock around him. Usagi moved out of the way as girls came up from the class. Even though an honors class isn't as big as a normal class, there were 20 girls beside her in the class. She wondered what Gohan did to become so famous. Then the professor walked in to see tons of girls flocked around a desk in front, while one girl stood off to the side, seeming to be waiting for her seat back.   
  
"Konninichi-wa class! I expect you to sit down and greet a professor when I walk in." The professor sat down, waiting for them to acknowledge him. Usagi acknowledged him immediately. She stood at him, mouth agape. He was gorgeous. He was.."I'm Professor Le` Loin. I am new, as you can tell." The girls had finally calmed down, though a few were still staring at Gohan. Who was beet red, and his head was buried in a book. Usagi finally sat down, and the Professor looked at her and smiled. "Since today is the first day, I want to get to know this class first. So, we are going to go down the row, and when we get to you, I want you to stand up and say your name."  
  
The first person stood up, "Natucki Layai, and this is my first year at University of Tokyo. I am glad to be in of aquantince of you all." (I am making up names as I go. So forgive me if they might actually mean something.) She recieved a few whistles. The next person stood up, "Ngyen Thom. My second year at University of Tokyo." (My last name starts with a 'N'. I am really weird about things like that.) Gohan stood up, "Son Gohan, first year at a Public College." All the girls screamed for the immensely FINE Gohan. (well i think that he is) Some of the girls even whistled at him. He turned even redder and sat down again to bury his face in his book. It was Usagi's turn to stand up. Everybody seemed to queit down, this girls presence deserved respect. Then when she was about to open her mouth, cat calls came from every guy in the room. Except Gohan, but he was very tempted to do so. Usagi finally got a chance to speak, "Tsukino Usagi." and that is all she said. A few people said, "Go Tsukino-san!!!!" Usagi turned around and flipped them off. The guys got even more excited about this, and started doing cat calls. The professor laughed and said, "I understand you like Tsukino-san, but could you let the others speak?"  
  
The class went smoothly for Usagi from there. She listened intentively and didn't even attempt to fall asleep. Gohan kept watching Usagi and didn't pay attention, though he knew everything he was saying. It was only the first day. The class was over, Gohan grabbed all his books and almost flew out of the door, literally. Usagi walked out of class, throwing one last glance at the professor. "See ya tomorrow Sensei." "Yea see ya tomorrow, Usagi. You don't mind if I call you Usagi do you? I feel better calling the students by there first names instead of last, I'm sure they do too." "That's cool. I have no problem with it." "Ok, then see ya `morrow." "Bye."   
  
Usagi walked out of the door, she saw Ami walking down the hall. "Hey Ames. Whatcha up to?" "Oh, my first class was wonderful. I love honors, don't you Usagi. I mean it has to feel so much better to feel smart!" "Thanx Ami." "I'm so sorry, Usagi. I didn't mean it like that! But I was..." "I'm joking, I know what you mean." Ami smiled then said, "Oh, I have to get to my next class. I forgot to tell you that I am going to be moving to an apartment right by yours." "That is Great! Hope you move soon." "Oh I am moving tomorrow, and I was wondering if you knew any one that could help me move?" "I can help you." They both turned around at the new voice. Gohan was standing there. "Hey Usagi. Hi, may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" "Uh...hi..I'm Ami." Ami was blushing furiously. "Uh... Son-san, you definately don't have to help me move. I mean, your buisness, and the schooling, father.." Ami proceeded to mumble incoherently about Gohan.   
  
Gohan smiled. He looked at the two girls in front of him. "I will help you move. I don't have anything tomorrow. Except I have to work, but I could finish that. What time do you need me to help you?" "A..around 3 p.m." "Aight, I'll go to C.C. at 8 tomorrow and finish then." "C.C.? You work for Capsule Coorporations?" Gohan started to laugh, "No, I am the co-owner. Trunks and I are good friends, and my brother is dating his sister, Bra. My mother and his mother are best friends, and Bulma gave myself part of the coorporation. I don't know why, just did. So the Sons' and Breifs' are the richest people in the world." "Oh, that is wonderful!" Usagi said with false delight. As if she was impressed. Then he said, "My father saved the world a couple of times. So did the Senshi. Have you heard of them. I always wanted to meet them, it's like my dad delt with the aliens and people. And the senshi delt with the demisional and youma problems. It pretty much worked out."  
  
Ami was astounded by his intellegence. Then she noticed the time. "Shit! I'm going to be late." Usagi looked at Ami, really surprised. "Ami?" "Huh? Oh yea, sorry Usagi-chan. Didn't mean it. but bye, to the both of you. Usagi give S..s.s..Son-..san my address please." "Sure!" "Thanx!" Ami ran down the hall. Usagi looked at Gohan and she said, "Come with me. I would like to stop standing in the halls." "Kay!" They walked out of the building and went to stand by Usagi's car. "So, Usagi, what do you do?" "I work for a photography company and for the Portraits for You." (place I made up!) "Oh, so you like photography. That is soo cool. I am so in love with this artist's work. Her name is Serenity. Have you heard of it, she mainly deals with the water, and the skies. She did pictures of people, flowers, buildings. I mean she just captures the esscence of it all. It is so beautiful." "Hmmm, I'm glad you are fond of her work. Do you have some?" "Absolutely. I have the ones of the oceans, it goes great for the room I'm working on at C.C." "I like her too. I would like to meet your father sometime, if that is possible. I would like to know about his powers." Gohan laughed, "You and everyone else."  
  
Usagi got into her car, and finally said, "Oh yea, I forgot, her is Ami's address. Be there tomorrow. I will help you." "Great, so then I'll see you tomorrow?" "Yea sure. Hey, I just remembered. I saw you and Trunks in the 'People' magazine. You are the two most eligilble bachelors in the world. Well at the moment." Gohan blushed, "Uh, yea, you could say that. I guess it is cool. All the women. Not really, I hate it." "You don't look the same as you do in the magazines." "Thanx!" "Oh and By the way, You like Serenity's work right?" "Yea." "I'm Serenity! I did 'Moonlight Bliss' when I was in America. I was in Florida. That is the work you got." Usagi waved and drove off before Gohan could respond.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
end part 1  
  
I know, I know! Very bland. I promise it will get better, I just need.. I dunno what I need. Don't worry about the people are the names. It will all come together later. If they are out of character, I'm sorry! Well g2g~ ja ne, ~*~LessE~*~ R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Whoa..

~*~When Life Interferes~*~  
Chapter 2  
  
PrincessLesse: OMG!! It has been FOREVER since I have done anything like this. ^_~ I izzzz SO sorry. I know, I know. Things have been so hectic that it isn't even funny. Now that I finally have time between MY ficcies.. I can do it. SoX has been... What have you been?   
  
SoX: Uhh... do you really need to know?  
  
PrincessLesse: Yes...  
  
SoX: .......  
  
PrincessLesse: Damnit.. tell me SoX!!!  
  
SoX: OKIEEEE!!!! I have been asleep, and haven't been to ff.net in a MILLION YEARS!!!  
  
PrincessLesse: o_O OHMIGOSH!!! I can't believe you!  
  
SoX: Gomen.... (Said in a *very* small voice)  
  
PrincessLesse: ::rolls eyes:: hmph... N-E-wayz... on with the fic. thanx for the reviews even tho we have done CRAP!!! -_- and it is rated pg-13  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
part 2  
  
The next day, at Ami's old apartment, Gohan was there at 3:00 p.m. on the dot. Usagi showed up a few minutes late. "Konninichi-wa..Gohan-son. How are you doing on this fine afternoon?" "I am doing great, you?" "Peachy-keen jelly-bean!! ::Usa winks at him::" Ami walked out of her apartment, lugging all of her books in a HUGE suitcase, two boxes in a wagon, and some placed here and there. "Oh..do you have enough books?" Gohan joked. Ami blushed and said, "That was only one shelf... I have..uh..3 more shelves, and like 5 more bookcases to load." Usagi smiled and said, "Gohan, you can get the books. I'll get the shoes, clothes, etc.." Gohan grumbled at Usagi's words.  
  
Ami laughed at the antics of the two. Gohan was done loading all the books into the C.C. hover car*s*. He had three capsules, he filled all three of them with books. He would have to pull them with Usagi's car. Usagi was horrified at the idea, of course. But deep down, she knew that she could repair her car, no worries. It was just that Gohan had to see where she lived. She didn't want that, no matter how hot he was. 'Ami... you really need a new hobby. I am sooooo taking you on an outing with me,' Usagi thought to herself.  
  
Gohan was about to hop in back of Usagi's car, when he saw that Trunks had flown up. "Hey dude! I saw the address of this place on th.... WHOA!!! Hey.... I'm Trunks Breifs.. and you are?" He was indicating towards Usagi. Usagi herself was disguisted. "Uh..uh...Hi! I'm..This is Ami Mizuno!" She smiled and said with fake, I MEAN FAKE SO YOU CAN TELL, cheerfulness. Trunks chuckled and said, "I know that you don't act like this everyday!?" Usagi cleared her throat, all the loathing not gone from her face. "You are correct.. My name is Tsukino Usagi. I'm guessing that you are the co-owner of C.C. I would like to thank you for allowing Son-san to help Ami and myself," Usagi said. She smiled a very grim smile. "Bye.. we have to go. Gohan, I'll bring the cars back. I'll see you two later. I see you have important buisness to attend to," Usagi grumbled and walked to her car, got in, started the engine, and drove off.  
  
Gohan looked at Trunks, hate glaring in his eyes.. or maybe that was jealousy. "Hello, Trunks. I'm glad that you came unannounced. Please... do go right ahead. I was about to find out where she lived," Gohan said, every syllable dripping with sarcasm. Trunks grinned that oh so MELTING grin, where it made your knees buckle and...(ahem!..gomen) Gohan wasn't 'dazzled' by his smile. As he was quite used to Trunks getting his way with anyone. But he knew Usagi would give him a hard time. "I just like to see all the pretty ladies. But in your case, Gohan, you have yourself a Gorgeous Princess," Trunks said. They both laughed a bit and Gohan said, "So what did you come here for?" "I was going to tell you that Videl came to see you. Ya know how the women like to flock around us." They grinned, but Gohan's smile faded. He thought to himself, 'Not all of them, Usagi isn't flocking around me. She isn't even flocking around guys.'   
  
Trunks saw the downcast look on Gohan's face. Then he brightened and said, "I have a new painting by Serenity. It's called, 'Death by Moonlight'. It showes a weeping young girl at the beach, the moon in the distance, and waves lapping on the beach. She did touch ups on this one and added paint. It is BEAUTIFUL my man. You have got some great deals." "Yeah.. I met Serenity." "You did? Is she a babe?" "You would definately think so. She looks like a real tenshi."  
  
Trunks looked at Gohan and grinned. "You don't have a 'thing' for her do ya? I mean, you, the 'nothing but study' Gohan. Who ALSO, besides his mother, doesn't want to date anyway." Gohan looked aghuast that Trunks could, or would, say such a thing. "Of course NOT!! Why in the heavens would you say that?" "Because I wanted to make sure that she was available. You know, I didn't want to invade on your turf or anything." Trunks had hit a nerve, but Gohan smiled a big smile..one so much like his father's. 'It's just a girl, don't let it get to you, man,' Gohan thought to himself. Trunks smiled and said, "I guess I'll talk to ya tomorrow. I'll talk to Usagi. Maybe she has a friend that you can go out with, wait, you don't date." Trunks smiled and laughed. "Bye," Trunks said before he took off flying.  
  
Gohan levitated in the air, debating whether or not to rise high enough to see all of Tokyo. Satan City wasn't too far from here. He could just fly over there now...but he "needed to get his cars". ::wink::wink:: He flew high enough into the air to see Tokyo. He saw Usagi's BMW parked not to far away from where Ami's old apartment was. He flew over to it, and noticed that three capsules were on the ground. He picked them up, and left one in his hand. He walked to the buzzer and pushed one of the numbers. A voice grunted out from the speakers. "What do you want?!" "Yeah, do you know which apartment number Tsukino Usagi or Mizuno Ami is in?" "Oh... the hottie next door? Yeah.. she was helping another hottie move in. She told me to go screw myself the last time I asked her out. Buddy, you be better be damn lucky, or pretty damn better looking than me to get her to notice you." Gohan smiled and said, "Then, could you tell me the number?" "Hmm..? Oh sure, sure. Good luck, my friend. No one can win this princess's heart. The number is 32. Third floor, last door on the left." "Thanx man, that helps a lot." "No problem."  
  
The door buzzer sounded and Gohan stepped in. The apartment building was immaculate. Very nice, he must say. Almost as nice as his house back in Satan City. "I know why this is nice, celebrities live here, that or *very* rich people." He walked to the lobby, and looked at the paintings and pictures they had. They were all by Serenity. It was signed at the very bottom. 'I didn't know that she painted too...' Gohan thought. Someone ran up to him and took his summer jacket. He turned around, ready to kamehame somebody. There was a little door man taking his coat. "Oh, Son-san, please forgive me, since I wasn't at the door to greet you!" The little doorman squeaked. Gohan smiled and said, "I'm here to see Usagi. I can manage on my own, thank you," he said this as the doorman was about to usher someone to bring him to room 32.  
  
Gohan got into the elevator, which had seats on each side of the walls, except for where the doors were. There was a little wine holder in the middle and champagne glasses in a case in the corner. "Goodness, there are only three floors," Gohan murmered to himself. The door dinged and he stepped out onto the plush burgendy carpets. The walls were a soft cream colour. He walked down the hall noticing that the walls contained even more of Serenity's pictures. He saw Ami at the end of the hall, pushing a huge speaker into her room. He walked up to Ami and said, "You need a hand?" Ami jumped up, and gasped. "Oh, gomen, I didn't notice that you were here. Yes, I could use a hand. About 6 more." Gohan chuckled and, without any struggle at all, moved the speaker into the room. He set it up by another speaker, similar to it. "Thanx.. I needed it. Usagi is in her room, like three doors down," Ami said. "Uh..if you mind my asking, please don't answer, but what do you do to afford such a place?" Gohan asked. "I am a young doctor. I am still going to college so as to not upset my mother. She wants me to succeed, but I will have to 'pretend' that I succeeded in a normal way. You see, I am considered a 'young genius'. I just want to help people and be a doctor," Ami answered him. Gohan smiled and waved a bit before he tossed a capsule onto Ami's desk. "Consider this a congratulaions."  
  
Usagi saw Gohan leave the building. She smiled at him and said in a very icy voice, "I thought I said that I would meet you." "You were taking too long. Besides, since you already know that Ami is a doctor of some sort, I left her one of the capsule cars. If she needs another, she can call me. But what I wanted to tell you was that Trunks will be contacting you soon. So please, don't be too brash with him." Usagi's eyes widened in surprise and some humiliation. "Gomen nasi, I didn't mean to be so rude. I won't be too harsh to Trunks, I might even consider it." Gohan's stopped breathing.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
end part 2  
  
I izzzzz SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this is taking so long. Maybe I can get more out, we'll see. I guess this is the end, please review. Ja ne, ~*~LessE~*~ and ~*~SoX~*~ 


	4. Hmm...does it matter?

~*~When Life Interferes~*~  
chapter 3  
  
Hello all! You would all know me as the author PrincessLesse.... but since I can't transfer this fic over to my name without losing all the reviews... I wanted to use a different name. ::Grumbles:: SoX doesn't want to help anymore. ::sniff::sniff:: So.. now you can call me either ~*Artemis*~ or PrincessLesse... (On the front of the summary.. I put by ~*Artemis*~ and PrincessLesse... hehehe.. I have split personalities, and both sides of me wrote it!)  
  
What made me mad was that SoX didn't help at all, and it was under her name. That is what made me mad, she was getting all the reviews, and she didn't even CHECK THEM!!! She just let that e-mail box sit there for months without caring about the reviews she got. I sowwy, I got carried away.. I guess that means she isn't a writer, oh well! I hope to be a writer someday.  
  
Arti: You'll be hearing the both of us throughout the fic. No fear.... ~*Artemis*~ is here!!  
  
LessE: Woo Hoo.. now you get to listen to both of me.. er I mean us. ::Snicker::  
  
Similtaneously: On with the ficcie!!!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
part 3  
  
Gohan looked at Usagi incredously. "You are going to consider Trunks? Oh.. well, then I guess I'll have to tell him." Usagi grinned, she might as well milk it for all it's worth. "Yeah.. and I think that I might even let Trunks give me a good night kiss when he drops me off from dinner." Gohan fumed, his power level rocketing. "Uh.. yea, sure. I have to be going. Bai Bai Usa-chan. I'll talk to you later." "You bet, be sure to call Trunks!" Gohan grumbled and flew off. Usagi grinned and went back inside.  
  
When Gohan went to C.C. Trunks was waiting there for him. Trunks was sitting down on the easy chair. He had his eyes closed and felt Gohan's prescence. "Hey Gohan, Goten is in back. He would like to speak to you." "Sure.." and he walked into the back yard. Goten was there, with Bra, dancing in the air. Soft music was playing a sweet melody. Gohan smiled up at his brother. It was too sweet that he would do that. He noticed that Bra was crying, and Goten was being as sweet as ever to her. Goten finally noticed his brother's ki. He slightly shifted, and Bra looked down.  
  
She smiled meekly at Gohan, wiping her tears away. She gave Goten a swift kiss on the cheek, and Goten smiled that goofy grin that he also inherited from his father. His face was a bright red and he looked at Gohan for support. "Don't ask me. Remember how you so lightly suggested that I needn't worry about girls to mum? Yea.. well you also remember that she didn't take it lightly. Bakayaro." Gohan grinned.   
  
Goten floated down to him and said, "I felt your ki sky rocket earlier. Did you have to do what I think you did?" "No, someone made me mad, and it caught me by surprise." "Was it a giiirrrrlll!?" Goten asked teasing. "Yea, Trunks made me jealous because she said that she would go out with him," Gohan said truthfully.  
  
Goten fell out of the sky, and landed with a thud on his head. Gohan looked down at the crumpled form of his brother. "Baka," Gohan said to the heap. Goten looked up at him, rubbing his head. "Did I hear you right? Did you just say it was because of a girl! You know that you didn't take an interest in girls anyway. That was why I got to date older women, or Trunks got to date. Damn you Gohan!" Gohan smirked that oh so beautiful grin.   
  
He helped Goten up and said, "I guess I better go tell Trunks." Goten sweat-dropped. "If you like the girl, you don't tell your best friend that she likes him. That is plain stupidity. You don't tell him, and you woo her over." Gohan nodded, seemingly understanding. At least he wasn't like Goku. Plain idoicy.  
  
Trunks had heard everything inside. He grinned and went to his house that was was practically a mansion. He flew into the open dining room window. He went to the living room and sat down. (~*A*~ He don't live w/his mommy and daddy no more!!) A maid quickly came up to him and asked if he needed anything. He shook his head in a negative manner.   
  
He got up and walked to his room. It was done in a pale baby blue. His gorgeous lavander hair stood out in the sea of blue. He lay down on his bed, after taking off every article of clothing. (L: He doesn't sleep w/clothes on ::snicker::) His hair fanned out on the soft downy pillow that was a pure white.  
  
Gohan went to see his mum. Goten already had an apartment in Tokyo, since this was his first year at University of Tokyo. He got there in a reasonable time and was knocking on the door. After a few seconds, Chichi was at the door, smiling at him. "Goku told me it was you Gohan! Did you have fun at your first day?" "Mother, I'm 20. I don't have fun on my first day of college, unless I party." Chichi looked at him disapprovingly. He grinned at her and said, "Mum, I'm joking. I didn't party, but I don't have fun on my first day of college. I am cool ya know?!" Chichi smiled at him and beckoned him inside.  
  
Goku was sitting in the den, eating popcorn. He was taking great care not to eat all of it. He left a few curnals (sp) for Chichi. She smiled at his effort and told Gohan to sit down. Goku got up and hugged Gohan before he could. "Well, Hiya son! How was your first day?" "Fine, Dad. I can't wait to go back tomorrow!" Gohan said with sarcasm. Chichi smacked him upside the head. Goku chuckled and sat back down. Gohan sat beside him and said, "Yo, Dad, I have to talk to you later." "Sure," Goku answered. Chichi quirked her eyebrows. "About what? Gohaann.." "Muuummm," Gohan teased.  
  
Chichi stood up and said, "I don't want to know anyway, Gohan. You talk to your father." Chichi got up and walked out of the house. Gohan grinned up at Goku. "So, what is it that you need to talk to me about?" "Well... you see, I met this girl." Goku's eyes widened. "You met a girl?! My son, Gohan? You have got to be kidding me! I can't believe it!" Gohan smacked his father. "She's gorgeous, smart, but she detests guys. From what I can see, someone delt her wrong and she doesn't trust any one any more." Goku looked at him and said, "So.. what do you want me to say?" "What do I say to her? How do I get her to see that I am not her baka ex?" "Well.. I say act like yourself and be her friend. And don't act as if you want to win her heart. Understand?" "Yes sir!" Gohan hugged his father. "Aragito for the advice." Gohan stood up and walked outside.  
  
Chichi was standing at the edge of the black forest. "Gohan, trust your father's advice. He knows what he is talking about." And Chichi turned around and kissed him on the cheek. "She doesn't really like Trunks, dear." Gohan's eyes widened. Then she said, "If she didn't trust you, she wouldn't trust Trunks. He has too much of the playboy look to him, dear." She gave him a final hug and walked back to the house. Gohan flew off, pondering on what his parents said.  
  
Usagi lay down in her bed. She didn't want to go on a date with Trunks, nor would she even consider him. "Poor Gohan. He was actually worried." She turned over in bed and closed her eyes. She remembered all of her senshi, and she smiled. She wanted to spend more time with them, and that she would do. She hoped that everything would be okay. She opened her eyes as she felt a creaking on her bed. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
end part 3  
  
HOw do you like it? DO I ask that after *EVERY* chapter? Yes I do, so get used to it. Well please review. Ja ne, ~*Arti*~ and ~*~LessE~*~ 


	5. Meet My Old New Friends....

~*~When Life Interferes~*~  
chapter 4  
  
Hey.. I'm here. Sorry for the wait. Now here is the fic  
*********************************************************************  
part 4  
  
Usagi looked at the person sitting on her bed. She smiled a genuine smile, and jumped up to hug the person.  
  
"Luna!! I can't believe it's you?!? How have you been? What about you and Artemis??"  
  
Luna just smiled, and tried to get Usagi not to talk so loud. "Baka Usagi. Still the same, ne?" And Luna got Usagi into a reasuring hug.  
  
"It's been so long, Usagi. I haven't seen you in forever, not since you granted my permission to leave. Kidding, sweetheart. I visited your mum, and she is doing well, watching over you of course. I feel as if I must be your gaurdian once again. I mean, Usagi, I heard of what happened, and I am truely sorry about it."  
  
Usagi's smile faded slightly, but she replaced it quickly, and countered Luna with all of her information to find some out of her own.  
  
"Luna, how did you get in here?"  
  
"Like this, of course Usagi," Luna said on the floor. She was again the cat that Usagi remembered. They smiled at Luna's antics. Usagi picked Luna up, and started to tell her about everything that has happened during the time that she has been gone. She told Luna how she and Mamoru had come to be seperated, about how she gave up on guys all together, and how guys always seemed to think she was easy just because she was a woman.  
  
"Oh Usagi, I am soo sorry. But I hear that you have become a famous photographer. Congratulations on that, sweetheart!"  
  
"Thank you, Luna. It means a lot coming from someone who is like my second Mom."  
  
And as they shared their memories, Usagi got tired, and went to sleep while Luna was back in her human form. She kissed Usagi on h er forhead, then she returned to her cat form, and jumped out of the window.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Usagi woke up at 7:00 a.m. Her next class would be at 8:00 and she had classes all day after that. She sighed as she got up to take a shower, but then she remembered the night before. "LUNA!"  
  
She ran back to her room, trying to see if she could see a blackish-purple cat anywhere. She looked at the window, and sitting there was a white cat with a gold crescent moon on it's forhead. "Ohayo, Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Oh! Artemis, how are you?! I haven't seen you in forever either!"  
  
"Luna told me to come over here. I was guessing that it would be nice to see you again, Usagi. So how have you been? I just hope that everything is going well for you! And I also have a visitor to see you." And from behind Artemis, stepped Diana.  
  
"Ohayo, Serenity-hime!"  
  
"Usagi is fine, Diana. How are you doing?" "I'm doing great, Usagi, and I wanted to say, thank-you for letting them travel the world. I'm just here for the fun." ^_~  
  
Usagi laughed with them, then she looked at Artemis and said, "Artemis, as much as I love you, you aren't allowed to stay here while I take a shower."  
  
Artemis's kitty cheeks turned crimson. He 'meowed' and jumped out of the window. Diana just smiled a kitty smile and followed her father. Usagi quickly ran to her shower, took off all of her clothes and jumped in. As she looked at her shower radio, which said 7:15, she cursed and hurridly washed her hair and did all the other nessecities that she needed to do. (we don't need to go into detail)  
  
As she stepped out, her hair in a towel wrap, and a towel wrapped around her body, she heard a knock at her door. She opened the door and saw Trunks. She thought it would have been Ami, but nope, it was Trunks.  
  
"Uh... Hi, Tsukino-san! I thought that you might be ready for class, I was going to walk you, but I guess I'll wait."  
  
Usagi blushed, and she closed the door very slowly. She turned around, trying to let the blood recide from her face. She then took a deep breath, and got ready for school. As she put on a black skirt, and a yellow tank-top, she was letting her hair dry in the little twist that she put it into. When she was done, she let her hair down, and walked to the door with all of her books and her car keys.  
  
She opened the door, and sitting out in the hall was Trunks, who was waiting by her door. She looked down at him, as he grinned that heart-warming grin. He stood up, and stook his hand out. She reached out her hand, and he gently grabbed it and kissed the back of her knuckles. "I haven't formally introduced myself. I am Briefs Trunks. (o_O) and it is a pleasure, surely, to meet you, Tsukino-san."   
  
Usagi lightly smiled, and she said, "Just call me Usagi, Trunks. I hope you don't mind if I call you Trunks."   
  
"No, not at all!"   
  
"Well then, as I am sure you flew here, how about we just drive to the school?"  
  
"Fine with me, are we taking your car, or my car??"  
  
"Uh.. we can just take my car, I don't have to pop it out," she teasingly joked. Trunks smiled again, and he turned around to look as he heard a door closing. Usagi smiled and beckoned the girl he saw from the other day over.  
  
"Ami, why don't you ride with us to the University?"  
  
"Uh.. sure, Usagi-chan. Ohayo, Breifs-san. I'm Mizuno Ami, from yesterday."  
  
"Hai, I remember you, Mizuno-san," he winked.  
  
"By the way, Trunks, how did you know where I lived??"  
  
"Oh.. gomen. I saw Gohan come here yesterday, and I saw you speaking with him outside. I asked the front desk what room number you were, and they told me 32. I just wanted to be better aquainted with you, that's all, Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi just smiled at him, inside fuming, and outside making the appearence that she was flattered beyond belief.  
  
~*~  
  
As Usagi made it through part of the day, she was off for Lunch, and when she went to the little resturant that Makoto owned, she saw Gohan there, sitting with a girl she never saw before. She walked up to the counter, and asked the clerk if Makoto was in.  
  
"Oh Hai, Tsukino-san, Kino-san is in and will be with you in a moment. Would you like a cup of coffee while you wait?"  
  
"Hai o-negai, I would like a white chocolate mocha."  
  
"Ok, I'll get right on it!"  
  
"Argitou!"  
  
Usagi sat down at a table in the back, and looked at the menu. She wanted to see what she had new. She looked at the plate named after her.  
  
"Usagi Special!  
  
Odangos - the Japanese dish  
Speghetti and meatballs - the American dish"  
  
or  
  
"The Usagi Platter!  
  
If you can eat everything that is mentioned under 5 minutes, it is FREE!  
5 minutes is the longest time for Usagi to eat all of her food, so we are trying to be nice to you, and give you her longest!  
Good Luck!  
  
insert various Japanese dishes"  
  
Usagi smiled at the dishes that were made for her. She looked up when Makoto sat down at her table. "Hey Usagi! Did you hear the good news? Artemis and Luna is in town, and they brought their daughter, Diana!"  
  
"Ya, Luna came to see me last night. I don't know what I was thinking.. just kinda weird for me to see her there so 'grown up'." Usagi said while winking. Makoto just laughed at Usagi.  
  
"Oi.. by the way, Usagi. Do you see that cute hunk over there? Isn't he adorable??"  
  
"What? Does he look like your old sempai or something?"  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny. No, I'm saying that he is a hunk, but he is totally rich too. I saw him in people magazine as well, and I'm just saying that he looks good..."  
  
Usagi laughed with Makoto and she said, "Don't worry, his friend, Trunks, isn't taken. It wouldn't be that hard to get him. You just have to be a 'Gorgeous Babe!'" Usagi said mockingly.  
  
~*~ to Gohan~*~  
  
Gohan wasn't really paying attention to Videl or what she was saying. His attention was captivated by Usagi, since the minute she walked in. He watched her every move. What she ordered to drink, what she wanted to eat, or even who she wanted to talk to. How she smiled, and everything...  
  
"GOHAN! Are you even listening to me?!?!"  
  
"Of course, Videl! I'm listening to you!"  
  
"Don't mock me , Gohan! And if you were listening to me, what was I saying?"  
  
"That you wanted to go shopping after class, Videl."  
  
Videl had the decency to look a little sheepish., and she apologized to him. "Gomen, Gohan, I didn't mean it." And she gave him a small peck on the cheek. She stood up and waved good-bye to him. Gohan waved distractedly, and was silently thanking that Videl was a typical person who just wanted to shop all the time. He stood up and walked over to where Usagi and her friend were talking and sitting. He waved to Usagi and bowed to Makoto.  
  
"Hey Usagi. And may I ask who this is?"  
  
"You, you can ask, I don't care? Don't expect an answer though."  
  
Makoto started to giggle nervously, and she stood up and took Gohan's outstretched hand. "I'm Kino Makoto, pleasure to meet you Son-san."  
  
Gohan smiled, and shook her hand. He sat down and shortly the food came. Gohan looked at the enormous amount of food, and he goggled. That looked almost like something he would eat. Except, it didn't come with seconds , it seemed.  
  
Usagi looked at all the food, and glared greedily at it. She looked up at Makoto who was munching on her tortillia soup. Gohan sat there, and looked at Makoto questioningly. She gave him an enlightened look, and pointed back to the platter of food. IT WAS GONE!! Gohan looked back at Usagi, and she was patting her stomach, she looked at Makoto hopefully. Makoto shook her head and said, "You'll put me out of buisness."  
  
"Oi.. come on, Mako-chan!! You KNOW you want to."  
  
"No, Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Fine! Here, this should be able to buy you the next stock of food no da!"  
  
Makoto shook her head, and gave the money back to Usagi. "I'm not taking your money, Usagi-chan. I know you would like to keep it to buy your own grocery stock."  
  
"If you don't take the money, Mako-chan, I won't eat here ever again!"  
  
"Then how would that be bad for me?"  
  
"Grrr.... Mako, take the money, it would make me feel better!"  
  
"Fine, I'll take it, but it doesn't mean I'll use it!  
  
Gohan looked at them both, and just grinned. He stood up, and gave Makoto her money. "The food was delicious by the way. I uh.. guess you keep a pretty good stock, ne?"  
  
"Absolutely, I have to with Usagi-chan, here. If she doesn't eat me out of house and home, she'll eat me out of stock. ^^!"  
  
They laughed while they waved good-bye to Makoto. She took night classes, and classes on the weekends while she kept her resturant open. She got offers everywhere for her to attend their school for her abilities for Martial Arts and what not.  
  
Gohan took Usagi's arm and said loud enough so that everyone could hear, "So, Usagi, do you ALWAYS eat that much?"  
****************************************************************  
end part 4  
  
That's it for this chapter. Review Review! Ja! 


End file.
